Roleplay: Ork Invasion (Free Join)
Plot: Since the Taint roleplay has been going so well, I've decided to make a spinoff roleplay where Mobius gets invaded, by Da Orks! Can Mobius ward off the greenskin tide? Or will it became da looted fuwwy planet? Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *Joshua the Hedgehog (Participant) *Vitom (Participant) *CajunCytex07 (Participant) *Brudikai222 (Participant) Involved Characters: Da Boyz *Warboss Dakkamasta *Mekboy Sparka *Kommando Gitsnickta Mobians (Da fuwwy gitz.) *Cyrus Daniel *Adex Zarvok Burns (May or may not be supported by the Federations) *Thunder the Hedgehog *Demon Hunter Axel *Hugh the wolf *Ace the cat Act One: Rokks An rather apocalyptic scene was seen on Mobius as they would have a meteor shower. As bits of meteorites hit the ground the earth would shake as fire reign down from the sky. However, something also fell down from the heavens as well. Large,armor plated asteroids fell down from the ground and impacted the land. Three of these hit the nearby forest while two impacted a nearby mountain. This shower of objects from space ended after an hour and only the crashed meteors, as well as the large asteroid like objects remained. After several booms, the forest atmosphere has become quiet once more, however the noxious fumes of burnt material from outer space would fill the air and perhaps contaminate the local ecosystem. At least however the direct threat of planetary destruction was over, for now. Meanwhile, the asteroid that landed in the forest would more than likely baffle onlookers. Apparently it wasn't natural looking as it appeared to be covered in metal, had on thrusters, a metal hatch, and even bizarre metal casting that appeared as crude faces with teeth and eyes carved out of scrap. Suddenly the hatch of on of these strange asteroid like crude constructs would open up. Out would come steam and depressurization as the door suddenly was kicked open. Out from the metallic asteroid came bizarre greenish like beings. They were very muscular and had teeth sticking out of their mouths as they were in a crude, yet human like build. Some of them were very tiny, but others were larger than your average human and excreted their dominance over the smaller aliens. All were wearing bizarre and unique clothing and spiky parts of crudely made armor. "By Gork! We'ze da lucky ones! Da Rokk dropped us roit un toppa dat de're woody planet! C'mon out boyz!" One of the aliens said as the got out of the asteroid. Soon hordes of green, goblin like beings come forth from the asteroid. They appeared to be armed with various crudely made weaponry, crude armor, and are almost indistinguishable from one another, save for their species and that some of their jerryrigged weaponry appeared rather similar every so often. The aliens begin to get out of the asteroid and organize by who is literally the alpha-male of the group. Axel looked on from the shadow of the tree. "I don't sense any magical energy from them. They're not demons, but I'll keep my distance for now." He climbed a tree to get a better view of these new creatures. Thunder was sitting in a nearby tree when the creatures appeared. "What the hell?" was his response before he went to investigate. The creatures waste little time as they start to fortify their surroundings. The smaller ones with tools begin to provide field repairs to any of the other aliens gear while some of the bigger ones begin to chop down trees to be used. Eventually the trees are cut with crude tools and strung together to make large polls that they put in the ground. They appear to take out red signs from the metalic asteroid that say 'waagh!' on them with white paint and then string them up to the polls as the others begin to take out torches and other equipment out of their asteroid ship. There appears to be some discordination between the aliens, but the bigger ones apparently have little regret bopping and kicking the smaller aliens who are slacking in work.Eventually they begin to construct a crude encampment around the asteroid. Axel continued to watch, loading and unloading his guns as time went by. "They must be building a camp site." Soon they would fortify this poll with a crude look out made of metal. One alien in particular was seen, he was like one of the larger ones, but he had a wrench and a wooden stick on his back displaying a wrench and a hammer in a cross. From his appearance he appeared to be skilled in working as he would order around the smaller aliens to build metal constructs. "They build a campsite right after landing? Hmm..." Thunder asked to himself. "If they're building, it means they're here on Mobius for a reason..." 'a deep-growled voice mentioned to Thunder in his mind. One of the smaller aliens climbs up the post and puts a machine gun on top of the 'Waagh!' saying post, effectively making it a crude lookout post. Meanwhile, the alien with the mechanic tools instructs some smaller aliens to start planting something in the ground. The other more larger aliens start constructing a larger, but crude hut to become shelter. "Welp I can't sit by any more!" Axel jumped from the tree he was on and reloaded his guns. "You trolls must be lost Fairy Tale land the next planet over. Get back in that heep of junk and I won't put 3 bullets between your eyes. Trust me I won't miss." At this point all of them looked at him and faced him. They all had either some sort of crude melee weapon in their hand, or some sort of crude firearm. "Oi! Wot'z diz e're fuwwy git thinkin about sneakin round our camp?" One of the aliens asked. "I dunno, maybe we otta tech em sum manners!" A nob thumped the two orks speaking. "No ya Grotz! The Fuwwy dinks e's 'ard enuff to mess wid da orkz!!! We'z made fir foightin and killin!! Lets get Killy boyz!! WAAAAAAGH!!" Dis Nob had a ramshackled claw that seemed to look unfunction by any practical standpoint. "mesah talk narmul not lek dum bass." Axel mocked. He pointed his gun at one of the metal constructs. " I bet I can bounce a bullet off that thing and nail one of those smaller guys in the head. If I can which, lets be honest I wont miss. You guys hop back in your crap wagon and get the hell off my planet!" "....." The assembled orkz just laughed at Axel, mocking him.. Seems they didn't believe him in the slightest. "Alright then." Axel fired a bullet off one of the metals and it began to recochet across the area hitting a one of the smaller orks in the back of the head. Axel gloated by spinning his gun around his finger. "He's gotta shoota! WAAGH!"One of the aliens said as the other alien right next to him got shot and fell over. '"WAAGH!" Suddenly the aliens would begin firing at Axel with their weaponry, while they didn't aim or even attempt to they fired all over the place with reckless abandon towards him. "Look its fun to see you all panic but I'm not one for mindless shooting." Axel ran towards them sword drawn deflecting bullets that managed to cross his path. Thunder noticed the wild shooting and ran near Axel. "Ok, I was expecting to get hit, but I'm not damaged in any way. Do they suck THAT much?!" "They look like they have no formal training with firearms" Axel said. "Ok...I see that...Let's kill them lafterwhile. Watching them fail is really entertaining right now." The wolf/hog spirit chuckled. They seem to speak too soon as one of them comes out with an even bigger gun, a gun that is huge twin barreled gun that is strapped to some type of carryable pack. This gunner fires upon them with way more firepower and all the bullets fire right at them. " Look at the size of that one! Ima have fun murdering things with that." Axel said taking cover behind a tree. "Holy hell!" Thunder said as he also took cover. "Now that one knows how to tear up!" "HA HA HA! Dakka dakka dakka!" The alien with the heavy weapon said as he continued firing at them. Thunder then ripped the giant tree he was hiding behind out the ground. "Let's see if one of you empty headed slobs like hugging trees!!!" Axel jumped on top of the tree Thunder ripped up. He cut his arm with his sword, his blood pouring down his arm and then taking the form of a giant blade. "Throw the tree, make sure to aim for the big guy I want his gun!" Thunder did just that. He nodded as he threw the tree at the big one. Axel raised his sword arm stabbing it into the neck of the big one grabbing the gun with his free hand. "A good gun like this shouldn't be handled by an idiot like you." (just gunna put this here..) (I'm frustrated with your behavior) (I have dishonored my family) (First,I want you all to WAIT on me, you have four replies to my one.Second, your characters are not going to be able to hold off the green tides by theirselves, stop with the godmodding and auto-hitting.) (First, we waited for like 1 day and a half or 2 days I can't remember but we last made edits days ago hence the "fake edits". Second isn't their like a small camp of them you didn't really say how many there is. Is like a small army of a 100 or so? Or 12? And number C I apologize for the auto hitting but god modding I don't see.) (I am in college now, and the fact that I have not replied means you should have the common courtesy to wait for my reply. The numbers don't matter, they are powerful in strength and not pushovers.) (Alright, but with beings like Demon Hunter Axel, strength can only get you so far.) (This isn't Dragon Ball Z, your character can be overwhelmed here and there are literally hundreds of bullets flying at them right now.) (whatever lets just quit this and continue.) Category:Free Join Roleplays